Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Quilge Opie
|image = |conflict=Quincy Blood War |date =June 14th |place =Hueco Mundo |result =* Quilge Opie is killed. Ichigo Escapes. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Ayon † |side2 =*Executive Hunting Captain of the First Jagdarmee, Quilge Opie † |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) :*Getsuga Tenshō *Shunpo |forces2 =*Spirit Weapon (Saber) :*Heilig Pfeil *Quincy: Vollständig (Biskiel) :*Sklaverei *Blut *The Jail |casual1 =*Ichigo is uninjured. |casual2 =*Quilge is killed. }} is a fight during the Quincy Blood War in which Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki engages the Executive Hunting Captain of the First Jagdarmee, Quilge Opie. Prelude member states he thought he heard voices.]] After arriving in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo and company take cover to avoid being detected. One of the Wandenreich looks in their general direction, thinking he had heard voices, but another member tells him it is impossible because there are only corpses around them. As Ichigo and the others briefly discuss how they were not noticed even with the noise which was made, Urahara notes their being unnoticed must be because all the Hollows and Arrancar in the area are dead. As they look around their surroundings, Pesche Guatiche tells them how all the Hollows and Arrancar were unable to stand up to the Wandenreich's previously unseen powers. After asking Pesche where the remaining victims of the Wandenreich's assault would be taken, Ichigo listens briefly as Pesche tells him the remaining Hollows and Arrancar will be taken to a camp, where they will be divided up into groups, a process which decides which will be killed and which will be forced into serving the Quincy, prompting Ichigo to decide to go rescue them. As Pesche expresses surprise at Ichigo's abrupt decision, the others, following him, note Ichigo's wish to save even his former enemies is just like him. attacks Menoly Mallia.]] As they head to the enemy's camp, Quilge Opie and his subordinates line up the survivors to judge which they should take back to the emperor. After explaining his sadistic intentions regarding them, Quilge starts killing off several Arrancar as an example to the others, until Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia launch a surprise attack on him, only to be easily subdued by him. The Tres Bestias, Emilou Apacci, Cyan Sung-Sun, and Franceska Mila Rose, arriving, begin to kill some of the Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 3-17 explains the Tres Bestias to Ichigo Kurosaki.]] As the three Arrancar begin taking on the First Jagdarmee, Ichigo notices the large explosions the three are creating. Revealing it is the Reiatsu of the Tres Bestias, Nel Tu explains who they are after, surprising Ichigo by deciding to come along without him knowing so. The Tres Bestias kill many of Quilge's subordinates before taking on the Executive Hunting Captain himself. As Ichigo arrives on the scene, he is surprised to see all three Arrancar have been defeated by Quilge. Noticing Ichigo's arrival, Quilge states they are having many guests today.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 1-9, 14-18 Holding onto Ichigo's shoulder, Nel is shocked the Tres Bestias were defeated. Commenting on how rare it is to see a Shinigami with an Arrancar on his shoulder, Quilge tells Ichigo he knows all about him. Recalling his encounter with Asguiaro Ebern, Ichigo states it should not be so surprising since Ebern came after him. Quilge states Ichigo is a high priority to take care of, due to being considered a Special War Potential in their data.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 6-7 Battle Quilge and his men proceed to surround Ichigo with a high speed movement. Initially confused, Ichigo recognizes their movement as Hirenkyaku as he recalls Uryū Ishida using it. Quilge's three associates fire on Ichigo, who, charging out of the smoke-covered area unharmed, asks if they are really Quincy. Asking if Ichigo really charged into battle without knowing what he was up against, Quilge notes Ichigo must have suspected it to be so, but was not sure. Drawing his Spirit Weapon, a saber, Quilge tells Ichigo they are indeed Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 8-11 Firing a burst of arrows at Ichigo, Quilge, stating they all hit their mark, then asks what happened to Ichigo, for he is not this weak. When Ichigo's Zanpakutō falls to the ground, Quilge is mildly perplexed before hearing Ichigo. As the smoke from Quilge's attack clears, Ichigo, with the arrows fired at him in his hand, states it is odd because Uryū told him Quincy only use bows. Catching Quilge off guard, Ichigo, leaping up, throws the arrows back at his opponent. As a mass of smoke and sand is kicked up, Ichigo returns to the ground and grabs his Zanpakutō. As Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado finally catch up, Ichigo tosses Nel to Orihime, telling her to take care of the Arrancar. Noticing several arrows coming at him, he counters by firing a Getsuga Tenshō at Quilge. As the attack clears, Quilge, emerging unharmed, states he is reeling at his own lack of skills, given how Ichigo dodged, repelled, and threw back a Heilig Pfeil. Asking if Quincy arrows truly have such a complex name, Ichigo assures Quilge his arrows are more powerful than Uryū's. Slightly bemused by Ichigo's mentioning of Uryū, Quilge asks if Ichigo is referring to Uryū Ishida. Seeing as the Wandenreich even know about Uryū, Ichigo wonders just who the Wandenreich are. Quilge says Ichigo's statement is strange since Uryū's Heilig Pfeil should not be weaker than his. When Ichigo questions what this could mean, Quilge, apologizing, saying he has spoken too much.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 3-9 When Quilge says he has much to report back to "his majesty", Ichigo asks who this is. Saying answering would be pointless, Quilge states it is pointless to gather information from them because he will die here, for he was just ordered to defeat Ichigo right away. Raising his hand near his face, Quilge tells Ichigo to watch, for he must have at least heard of the power he is about to use: the Quincy: Letzt Stil. Taking off his right glove, he activates the technique. As a beam of light extends into the air, Quilge, emerging, reveals his new form, which has various accessories made of Reishi, and states the real name of the form is Quincy: Vollständig.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 9-14 Meanwhile, Orihime and Sado gather up the Arrancar who tried to fight Quilge to be healed by Orihime. Looking at Quilge, Orihime finds it odd she cannot sense any Reishi shockwaves or Reiatsu from the Quincy. As he approaches Ichigo, Quilge asks him if he can feel his pulsating power. Moving behind Ichigo, Quilge, catching him off guard, says it is the power which will punish him. Remembering when Kisuke Urahara told him about the Quincy: Letzt Stil, Ichigo wonders if Quilge is using this power. As he presses Ichigo, Quilge, seeing Ichigo's confusion on whether or not he is using Quincy: Letzt Stil, dispels Ichigo's confusion by stating Quincy: Vōllstandig is different than Quincy: Letzt Stil. Quilge explains how Quincy: Letzt Stil died out 200 years ago because of its weakness, and the only one to still abide by it was Sōken Ishida, who refused to go along with the progress the Quincy had made. Quilge strikes at Ichigo, who, blocking the attack, tells Quilge he does not care about their history, but he is relieved his power is different from Uryū's. Claiming if Uryū turned into something this ugly, he might have to kill him, Ichigo, telling Quilge his blade's edge is weakening, fires a Getsuga Tenshō. As Ichigo realizes Quilge was not even moved by the attack, Quilge tells him to aim before slashing. Cursing, Ichigo pulls back a bit as Quilge says aiming would not help, for he has no weak points. Reiterating Ichigo's response to his form, Quilge, raising his right arm, declares Ichigo's reaction as the proper one for a Shinigami. Stating his appearance of a holy executioner should be terrifying, Quilge begins to gather a large amount of Reishi with his right arm. As Orihime watches in disbelief as her Santen Kesshun is absorbed, Sado corrects her observation, seeing everything made of Reishi is being absorbed, which answers Orihime's question on why she was not able to sense any Reishi shockwaves earlier, for Quincy absorb Reishi instead of emitting it. Having gathered sufficient Reishi for his technique, Quilge, raising his arm, tells Ichigo to prepare to feel the power of his Vollständig: Biskiel. Before he could use it, the absorbed Reishi is completely shattered in the palm of his hand by someone. Shocked, Quilge turns around only to be punched away by the unseen foe, revealed to be the monster Ayon, standing behind him. As he wonders what Ayon is, the Tres Bestias, repeating their earlier warning to not underestimate them, order Ayon to attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 1-17 Ayon Returns Ayon mercilessly beats Quilge into the ground and seemingly defeats him. However, when Apacci comes close to verify this, Quilge stabs her and notes he will have to have "his Majesty" adjust their Blut before preparing to use another technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 1-5, 12-17 Quilge uses Sklaverei to absorb Ayon into his body, resulting in his Quincy: Vollständig becoming horribly deformed and grotesque. Seeing this, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun decide to retreat with Apacci to Orihime underneath the dome of Sung-Sun's Muda, but Quilge finds and absorbs the dome before beginning to rip the Reishi off of his opponents' bodies. However, he is interrupted when Ichigo, having activated his Bankai, attacks him and proclaims that he can stop Sklaverei if he crushes the halo above Quilge's head.Bleach manga; Chapters 493, pages 1-14 Quilge Pressured Taking the offensive, Ichigo begins to pressure Quilge, who attempts to "medalize" Ichigo's Bankai. Finding the medallion does nothing, Quilge curses. Moving back, Quilge recalls he did receive data on how they could not "medalize" his Bankai, but nothing else. As he wonders why he is being easily overpowered despite using Quincy: Vōllstandig and absorbing Ayon, Ichigo, appearing in front of Quilge, slashes at him. Knocked to the ground as a large amount of sand and dust is kicked up, Quilge, exiting the cloud, picks himself up from the ground in order fire another barrage of arrows, which are easily repelled by Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, pages 6-13 Asking Quilge how they can seal Bankai, Ichigo tells the Executive Hunting Captain the last person to come after him also tried to seal his Bankai. Refusing to answer, Quilge notes to himself Ichigo's power is dangerous, and his speed is the more pressing concern. Thinking about his situation, he contemplates on his action due to his trouble with Ichigo. In order to react to Ichigo's speed, Quilge notes he must keep his Blut Vene at full power, but cannot use Blut Arterie if he does, so he cannot defeat Ichigo, as attacking without Blut Arterie is useless against one who is using Bankai. As he considers calling for backup, his thoughts are interrupted by Ichigo, who asks if they fear Bankai. Riled by this, Quilge, standing up to declare the Wandenreich fear nothing, is blindsided and shot through the chest by Urahara. Tossing Ichigo a Denreishinki and opens a Garganta, Urahara tells Ichigo to hurry to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, pages 13-17 Aftermath Ichigo rushes through the Garganta as Akon informs him of the situation, the casualties, and the uncertain situation in Soul Society. Akon tells Ichigo about the Wandenreich being able to steal Bankai because Captains Suì-Fēng, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, and Tōshirō Hitsugaya have all had their Bankai stolen. Informing them of the three most dangerous abilities the Quincy have: Quincy: Vōllstandig, Blut, and their ability to steal Bankai, Urahara, saying they are unable to steal Ichigo's Bankai, asks Ichigo to be careful. Reaching the end, Ichigo, finding the exit closed, asks Urahara what happened. As Urahara, Orihime, and Sado find themselves hit by Quilge's arrows, the Quincy, standing back up with Ransōtengai, immobilizes Ichigo by imprisoning the young man in a cage, proclaiming he will not allow him to go to Soul Society, and will stake his life on his order to stop Ichigo. Laughing at Ichigo, Quilge says he was so close to going to protect Soul Society, but now he will have to stay in this dark cage and watch as Soul Society crumbles.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, pages 1-17 Making a failed attempt to cut out of his cage, Ichigo tries to talk to Akon, who is unable to hear him.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, pages 1-8 Hearing everyone from around Soul Society, Ichigo tries again to break out, but finds his attempts futile. Noting how hard Ichigo is trying to break out, Quilge states it is pointless. Telling everyone "his majesty" gave him the letter J, he refers to himself as Quilge Opie of the Jail. Stating Ichigo will never escape his jail, he says he will defeat the rest of them before he loses the power he gained from Ayon. Before he can do so, he is cut in half and killed by an unknown individual.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, pages 9-17 References Navigation Category:Fights